The Seven Deadly Sins
by Colin Sheridan
Summary: Sequel to Gumball and the Sacred Sword. New enemies have appeared recently, hunting the students in the academy and also bringing a previous event that put the world in the blink of extinction once. Time is running out, can Gumball and his friends stop it or repeated the same mistake in the past?
1. Chapter 1

**I'm back with a new series. The new version of the first chapter replaced the old one you all seen in the prequel, new characters will be joined in this series and some will slowly show themselves up in the later chapters.**

A lovely evening in Elmore, birds chirping on trees and some on wires which got electrocuted…and even some in the sky got hit by an airplane, that's pretty much awkward. Gumball and Carrie living in their own house, not so small and not so big with their 4 lovely children. The Watterson still continue their misadventure. Today, Saturday, at the house or bungalow where their London friends lived are having a party soon and they were invited.

"Blaze!" Gumball shouted as his shirt been burnt, leaving a hole. Blaze was above Gumball's body as he's lying on the couch, watching TV.

He got up while holding Blaze and put him on the floor. His wife walked into the living room as she smiled at him.

"What happen?" Carrie asked

"Blaze burnt my shirt again…and it's the seventh time this week!"

Gumball walked to the stairs as he's about to go up to change another shirt, furiously while the children playing around.

"Relax Gumball, he still young and need guidance on controlling his power when he grows up." Carrie said. Gumball breathed deeply and exhaled, calming himself down as he surrendered.

"I'll go change."

Gumball walked through the children room and peeked into the room as he saw Blaze twin sister, Elaina, who was sleeping while her siblings were playing. He then proceeded to the bedroom and opened the closet, taking out a new shirt and changed. He then walked pass the children's bedroom and saw Elaina near the door. Gumball walked to her but instead, she disappeared. He's shocked and panicked, wondering where she might been.

"Carrie, do you see Elaina?' Gumball shouted while walking down the door.

"Yeah…she's with me."

"Phew…she nearly scare me to dead when she teleport." Gumball said as Carrie giggled. "Remember the last time she teleported herself to the roof?"

"Which she got frighten and crying for help?"

"Exactly. And I have to climb up with a ladder."

"Anyway, we have to go to the others place right?" Carrie said.

"Ohhh…I forgot…"

"I'll take the girls to bath. You take care of the boys."

"Okay…" Carrie took Elaina with her sister Esther to the bathroom on upstairs but Elaina don't want as she running away. Carrie took her hair pin as she showing to her.

"Elaina look what I got…" Carrie said, showing Elaina's hair pin to her. Elaina started to sob and about to cry. "If you want it, come and take a bath…"

Elaina just listened to her mom and went to bath with her a year older sister. Blaze was again trying to burn Gumball's shirt but failed.

"Why do you have to burn my shirt all day…?" Gumball mumbled at Blaze. Blaze's brother, Neal, was much lazier, lying around the floor with his eyes fixed at the TV. The phone rung as Gumball turned off the TV and went to pick up the call.

"Hello…yeah…the girls are taking a bath…okay…see you at there…bye." Gumball finished as he puts the phone back.

"Who was it just now?" Carrie asked with the girls beside her while coming downstairs.

"Jason, he's already there and asking us when will we arrive." Gumball replied

Carrie nodded and said, "Let's go then."

They walked out of the house with their children and got in their car. The kids sat at the rear seats and the duo sat at the front. Gumball turned the car key and started the engine. Then, proceed to their London friends' house. The kids stared out of the window, looking at the wave of the sea, slowly gushing to the shores and then return back. Elaina stunned with her siblings as they getting closer to the house.

Upon arriving, they saw Stella, Selina and Jason waiting in front of the house just to welcome them. Gumball parked the car as they walked out, Carrie went to open the rear door as the kids walked out, coming out and standing beside her.

"Good evening." Stella greeted.

"Hm…where's Cedric?" Gumball asked.

"He's playing with his Crox developed by N-Tech…" Selina replied.

"Smartphone?" Gumball said. His wife walked to him with the kids.

"Yep…he can't seem to stop himself from playing" Stella said. Jason went to chat with Carrie.

"I go pay him a visit…" Gumball said, walking into the house and proceeding to Cedric's bedroom.

Cedric heart pounding insanely, feeling uneasy might because he paranoid on a game, 'Five Night at Freddy's 2'. Searching animatronics, winding the music box, putting the Freddy mask up when 'they' come from the air vent. Cedric survived many close encounters and was unaware that Gumball was standing outside his room. He's trying to sneak him without been notice as he turned himself invisible. He walked closer and closer to Cedric, who was feeling terrified. Gumball now, standing behind him and looked at the game, 5th night. It was easier to scare him, Gumball thought.

When Cedric puts up the monitor and wind the music box, Gumball prepared to scare him after he puts down the monitor. Just as Cedric puts down the monitor, Gumball invisibility worn out as he shouted. Cedric's head separated from his neck about several inches before stick back in shock.

"What the heck!? Gumball?" Cedric turned and looked at Gumball in annoyance but what he didn't know that when Gumball scares him, one of the animatronics had snuck into the office.

"Go on continue…" Gumball grinned. Cedric instead didn't check the hallway and both side of the air vent and continued winding the music box on the monitor as he puts down, he received a jump scare and ultimately closed the game.

Gumball laughed behind him as they walked out of the room and towards the others in the living room. Hadley and his nephew came in from the greenhouse beside the house.

"Hey Garnett, how are you doing these days? Gumball asked.

"Fine. After been travelling for three and a half years as a freelancer, taking photos around the world…it's kinda refreshing anyway, thanks for your concern."

Selina was playing with the kids as they liked her. Jason tied to join in but got ignored by the kids as he feeling dejected. Carrie and Stella was sitting on the couch. The wolf twins, Ethan and Emily previously Christ and Trish were in the woods. 2 years ago, Hadley found their birth certificates and after that they know Christ and Trish were just named by Zenith.

Gumball giggled when he saw Jason got rejected by the kids, "Pal…why they rejected you?"

"Probably I looked a bit scary." Jason replied

"What do you guys prepared anyway?"

"Um…we forgot…" Stella replied.

"How about we order some pizza?" Carrie suggested.

"Okay, I'll order it." Stella started making the phone call with the house phone.

"It's been wild last week," Hadley said to Gumball.

"Yeah…some students nearly blew up the school…and I have to take care of it…"

"How's Zenith?" Gumball asked.

"He's currently stable after chasing down a shape shifting creature and got himself into a coma state…" Hadley replied. "He just called me in morning, telling me that he's awake."

"Okay…"

"Uh…yes…10 pizzas…I'm sure…okay…" Stella finished ordering as he hung up the phone.

"10 pizzas…large?" Cedric said.

"Yeah…"

"How are we going to finish all-" Just as Cedric about to finish his words, the twins showed up.

"Did I heard 10 boxes of pizzas while opening the door?" Emily said while walking towards them with her twin brother, Ethan.

"Yes, you did." Cyrus replied instead of Stella.

"Feast!" the twins shouted in unison.

***Ding Dong* **"Pizza delivery!"

"Cedric would you mind getting the pizzas?" Stella said.

"Fine…." Cedric went to the door as he opens. It was Larry delivered the pizzas but looked older slightly, holding the bill while the pizzas on the ground as he looked at Cedric, pulling out his wallet.

"How much?" he asked, ready to pull out the cash.

"121.50 dollars" Larry replied.

"Uh…here." Cedric passed the amount of moneys to Larry and carried the pizzas inside.

"Have a nice day." Larry said, leaving with his pizza delivery motorcycle.

Cedric placed the 10 boxes large pizzas on the table, wondering that weather fourteen of them including the kids could finish all of those pizzas Stella ordered.

"How much do you paid?" Gumball asked.

"121.50 dollars…quite cheap I guess for 10 large pizzas." Cedric replied.

"Kyler wanna eat?" Cedric asked.

"You do know we, runes don't need food except for some legendary or rare for example, Rex and Irena." Kyler replied. Rex and Irena appeared beside Gumball, Irena obtained a new physical body other than her original look, a sword.

"Really?" Gumball said.

"No doubt he's correct. Some runes have the ability to get hungry, eat, sleep, and as well fighting alongside with its wielder. I guess Irena can do all of that, Rex could also do it but lacking the ability to fight. If he does, the law of Rune will be unbalanced." Clark said, coming out from Hadley.

"Less talk, start eating before it gets cool." Stella said. They started clearing boxes to boxes while Zenith was in the school busying on something. The school still filled with students since some lived at there in a dimension dormitory for those who were homeless and wanted to stay at there.

"70 days before Christmas eve…" Zenith mumbled, looking into a book probably encyclopedia about demons, creatures, and monsters. "The seven deadly sins will unleashed tomorrow but started arriving from today."

"Mister Zenith, what are you doing here?" a student asked in the library.

"Oh Carolyn Kurosawa, the foreign librarian…"

"You sounded offensive as ever, Mister Zenith. Anyway, what are you looking at?"

"This…" Zenith pointed at the page, written with all the details of the seven deadly sins; Envy, Sloth, Gluttony, Pride, Wrath, Lust, Greed.

"Seven deadly sins?"

"Yeah…"

"Why are you looking at the seven deadly sins?" she questioned, wondering why Zenith looked at the sins.

"The sins will be fully revived tomorrow. And there's an event on Christmas Eve for the sins to gather with each other." Zenith answered while puzzling everything he could from the past which he experienced before.

"What would happen on that day?"

"Something bad…that's what I remembered from centuries ago. Those 7DSs were able to wipe about 50 of us in less than a week when we're hunting them one by one."

"…" Carolyn stayed silenced doesn't know what to say. To her amazement and terrify, the sins were unbelievably strong and powerful.

"Well…I go get something to eat at the cafeteria…wanna come?"

"Uh…sure…"

"Aww…I'm full…" Cedric said as he couldn't even shallow a slice of pizza but for the twins and Selina…they still can continue if they wanted to.

The arriving of Seven Deadly Sins somehow cast upon from the sky in day, 7 pillars of light in different colors strike down on each places away from each other. They didn't even noticed somehow as well as the peoples in the city. It's like the pillars were invisible from their eyes.

The whole evening, they were playing, enjoying their time swimming at the beach since the school just opposite them so there's nothing for them to worry about. Around 10 pm, Gumball and Carrie planned to head back as they said good bye to their friends. Gumball drove her wife and their children back to their house as they went to bed as well as their friends.

**Five Nights at Freddy's 2 anyone? lol…that idea came randomly somehow I thought it will be fun to watch imagine an elf blood pressure increased tremendously and got freaked out, kinda amusing. I'll try to reveal the school little by little every chapter. Anyone, next chapter involved one of the sins…still again...no offense to the birds that died at the beginning of the chapter...**


	2. Chapter 2

In midnight at the command center of the school sent students in a team of two around every countries. Their goal was to keep the world safe by using a surveillance satellite to survey the area but they still need to go to the place to make sure. A team in Elmore was unfortunately enough to met something they shouldn't.

"Hey...what was that?" the harpy asked, looking at a suspicious unknown stranger walking on the street under the street light and moonlight.

"I have no idea, Vanessa." her partner replied.

The stranger was wearing a hood as only his lower part of his face was visible under the street light. He noticed them and turned slightly, showing side of his face with a grin under a street light.

"Why are you doing in the middle of the night?" Vanessa kindly asked while hovering down a bit, keeping herself distance between him.

He didn't reply to her but instead attack her with shadows, rushing from the ground lunged at her. Vanessa got hit at one of her wings and falling to the ground. Her partner rushed to her side, trying to help her but got knocked unconsciousness by the stranger's shadow fist. As the stranger pulled down his hood, revealing the rest of his face as he wears a deadly cold eyes with two sharp teeth exposed.

Their eyes met, Vanessa felt a sudden fear filling in her mind. Beside her pants hanging a small ball like tool used to transport back to the school. She immediately pulled the tool which attached on her pants and sent herself back to the school.

When she got back, she was crying on the floor, lamenting about her friend which she left her back there with the guy. She was frightening and lost all her strength after looking into the stranger's eyes. As time passed, she slowly loses her consciousness and collapsed.

Morning 7:30am, a digital clock sitting on a bed table inside the couple's bedroom sounded and started beeping, waiting someone to dismiss it. Gumball waken up by the annoying beeping sound from the clock. Gumball turned his head to his wife and got greeted by her with a smile. He turned to the clock and clicked the button to dismiss the alarm.

"Monday…the day I loved again." Gumball said getting himself up from the bed followed by his wife.

The duo walked out from their room and went to check on their children. They opened the door slightly and peaked inside, the sisters crawled into their brothers' bed cuddling together.

"They're still sleeping cutely." Carrie said.

"I wonder how Esther slipped into Neal's bed and Elaina into Blaze's bed…" Gumball said

"Aww…don't care about them. Let's go downstairs and make some breakfast."

"Okay…"

Gumball's cellphone started vibrating and ringing in his pockets on his pants. He stopped half way from first floor on the stair and pulled out the cellphone and looked at the screen, showing Eliz name.

He answered the call, "Hello, Eliz?"

"Vanessa got injured!"

"What? how?"

"We don't know, Ella had carried her to the infirmary and we'll need you and Carrie so that we can figure the reason."

"Where do you both found Vanessa?"

"On the floor when we were passing through the hall."

"I'll be there in 30 minutes."

"Just be hurry." Eliz hung up the call as Gumball slide his cellphone into his pocket and continued down the stair. The call was loud as it woke the kids.

"Who was that?" Carrie asked while making pancakes.

"Eliz…" Gumball replied a bit shaky.

"For?"

"She and Ella found Vanessa injured in the school hall. They already took her to the infirmary."

"We'll go to school after breakfast-" Carrie said as she saw the toddlers went down the stair. "Kids come have breakfast." The kids pulled the chair and got up, Neal nearly fall due to his somewhat laziness.

After a moment, they finished breakfast and ready to school. Gumball and Carrie took the kids together and raced to the school. As they arrived, they got out of the car with their children and proceeded to the infirmary. When they got into the infirmary, they saw their friends surrounding Vanessa, who was lying on the bed out cold. It was a relief when they saw Gumball and Carrie.

"How the hell this happen…?" Gumball said.

Carrie checked Vanessa temperature. She was blazing hot, sweating intense. "She caught a serious cold…"

"Vanessa was surveying Elmore at around 2:10am scheduled last night with her partner, Melody but there's no way bumping into demons or monsters." Stella said.

"Garnett, go to the command central and check the member list. Every members came back will be marked with a tick." Hadley said. "Guys, you have class to lecture. Don't keep them waiting for too long."

Jason, Stella, Selina, and the twins forgotten that they have class to lecture at 8:30am as they left the infirmary.

"Cedric, you don't have class?"

"Yep…"

Garnett left to the command center for a short moment. He checked the member list on an advance touchscreen monitor. After all those members he kept sliding down with his index finger, he found Melody hasn't been ticked. He went back to the infirmary and reported to his uncle.

"All of them returned except Melody…"

"Put her in the body scanner" Carrie said.

Gumball carried her and lay her on the machine. Cedric started to scanning process as the ring on the machine started to move from head to toe. Visualizing Vanessa 3D model on a desk beside the machine. After the scanning process, the injured part shaded in red. What make it more interesting is her condition. Fear, despair, and horrified at the same moment.

"What the…what did she met…?" Eliz muttered.

"I have no idea but I know she has a broken left-wing..." Ella said.

"Call Zenith. He might know something." Hadley said.

"I'll call him." Scar said, coming out of Gumball with Irena and Rex.

Scar used a mental link with Zenith, connecting their mind. "Zenith, we need you in the infirmary immediately."

"I was busy in the library..." Zenith sighed.

"It's important."

"Alright…" Zenith was actually wandering around the library and didn't even do a single thing. He got into the infirmary by teleporting.

"What do you guys call me for?" Zenith said in front of Vanessa facing front and didn't notice her.

"Look…" Hadley said.

Zenith turned and looked at Vanessa. He looked at the information displayed on the screen.

"Do you know what she went into?" Gumball asked.

"I'm not sure…feared, horrified, and despaired at the same moment…" Zenith replied. Envy suddenly came into his mind.

"Is there anything that left victim into these state?" Carrie asked.

"Not anything but a demon…" Zenith replied. "It might be Envy from the Seven Deadly Sins."

"What makes you think that…?" Cedric asked.

"Hadley and any of your runes might probably know some details." Zenith replied. Clark and Kyler appeared beside their wielder.

"Envy was a vampire that consume people emotion and replaced by fear and horror with indistinct image. The longer you look into the eyes, the more he consume you. He also a shapeshifter by biting their prey." Zenith said.

"But the worst is when one of the sins appeared, the event will begin at the same time.

"Judging by now, if Vanessa and Melody did attacked by him. The event is only 79 days away from us." Irena added.

"What event?" Cedric asked.

"Incarnation Day. Happen at the same day as Christmas Eve." Clark replied.

"A lot of demons will gather around at that time. I think it will happened in Elmore by the looks of the seven sins appearance." Eliz added.

"What will actually happen if the event success?" Carrie asked.

"The end of the world. That's what will happen." Hadley replied.

"How are we going to stop the event then?" Gumball asked.

"By hunting down those seven sins. Envy, Sloth, Gluttony, Greed, Lust, Pride, and lastly Wrath…" Ella replied.

"That event actually happened before about few thousand years ago. We, rune wielder fail to prevent that incident which nearly caused the end of all species…" Zenith said. "We don't want that incident to happen again. Who knows if the demon released got even powerful than before."

"Well that's all we need to know. Rating Battle is about to start soon." Hadley said. "There's an announcement for me to made. See you guys later."

Hadley left the room leaving the group and went to his office.

"Attention all students. Remember to wear your personal bracelet as rating battle about to start soon."

Meanwhile in the infirmary, they were concern about Melody whereabouts.

"Let's give her some rest…" Carrie said.

The kids were playing with Eliz and Ella. The kids don't seems to afraid of them.

Gumball, Cedric, and Zenith left the room, leaving Carrrie, Eliz, Ella, and the kids in the room.

"Hm…you're right." Cedric agreed.

As they keep on walking, they sighted the fairy girl from the hallway.

"Isn't that Melody?" Cedric said.

She glanced at them and walked to their direction.

"Morning Mister Watterson, Zenith, and Keith. Have you seen Vanessa?" She asked.

"Uhm…she's in the infirmary…anyway, where were you last night?" Gumball said. Garnett joined them not long after.

Garnett's rune, Gabriel, felt a distorted sensation coming from Melody. She noticed something strange about Melody but doesn't want to tell the boys in case of misunderstanding.

"Vanessa and I been attacked by a stranger last night. She managed to return but not me…I just barely escaped."

"Oh…I see…well see you later in the rating battle later." Gumball said.

The group was in relief as she didn't have any injuries and returned safely. She then continued walking towards to the infirmary after knowing Vanessa whereabouts.

Not long after the boys left the Room, Vanessa woke up with a blurred vision and slowly getting clear and less blur.

"You woke up." Carrie said beside the dazed harpy.

"Huh? How long am I out?" Vanessa asked.

"Since the time we found you collapsed." Ella said while playing with the kids.

Vanessa looked around the infirmary patient beds and saw no sight of Melody anywhere which made her worry.

Melody walked into the room as Vanessa surprised when she saw her. "Melody! Is that you?"

"Yeah…I slipped away from that guy…"

Vanessa looked at Melody's face. She looked bit off. "Are you all right?" she concerned.

"Just lack of sleep." Melody said, trying to pull a smile.

"Attention all students, please gather at the arena immediately before the rating battle start in 5 minutes."

Vanessa got up from the bed and about to leave with Melody but got stopped by Carrie.

"Where are you going?" Carrie asked.

"To the arena…?" Vanessa replied.

"Stay and recover for a few days, I'll tell the principle."

"No, I can battle…please let me continue…" Vanessa begged.

"Are you sure? Your left-wing fractured…" Eliz said.

"I can still fight without wings anyway, please…"

"Alright, you can go." Carrie allowed Vanessa to join the rating battle with a broken wing.

Vanessa left the room with Melody gathered in the arena with everyone in front of a platform as Hadley stood in front all of them.

"Monday again, you all know what today is and I don't need to repeat again I guess. You all are competing for better rating in the school. So, Good luck and remember that you can only challenge a person with higher rating than yourself. Prepare yourself, 40 seconds left. Noted that you're allowed to join in a team, consisted of two person.

Everyone changed into their combat attire with the bracelet, wore on their right hand. The bracelet designed by Gumball but manufactured by Nano-Tech, the most advanced technology company. The company provided nearly everything for the school because Gumball helped them a lot.

"Gumball, who will stay in their own rating and stay unchanged?" Jason asked.

"Aren't that obvious…the top 50 in our school."

"Anything would happen, one of the students might even get into the top 50 unexpectedly." Zenith said.

"Well for sure Valeria Silvertail wouldn't drop and she's already remained in number 1 since last year." Stella said.

Melody who was standing not far away from Stella eavesdropped everything and grinned.

"Times up. Let the rating battle begin!" Hadley announced.

**Checked several times to post this chapter...Anyway, the battle rating stuff, hi-tech school and the bracelet thingy ideas came from RPG games and anime...since I found it interesting might as well use it...uhm...I'm still improving my grammar slowly...Guess what might happen in the next chapter(I have no idea, literally)**


	3. Chapter 3

"What is that thing!" a girl shouted, shocked with a guy standing beside her.

"Come on…it's just a cute little creature…" he said with a creature on his palm – furry and fluffy with a tail ignited in fire at the end of it.

"What does it call, uncle?"

"Flame rat. I don't know much about it because this is the first one I met."

The girl calmed down as she looked at the flame rat. It was so adorable and cute when it yawned

"Wanna hold it?" the man asked.

"Sure." she replied. He softly drop it on her hands. "It's so warm."

She started move towards the girl shoulder.

"It seems like she takes a liking on you already…" Her uncle said, watching the small thing resting on her shoulder.

"Can I pet her?" She asked happily.

"You should learn how to decide it on your own already since you're not a child anymore."

"Erm…Is there any problem for a 320 years old girl to act like a child?" she said stubbornly. "What makes you an adult when you always tease me?"

"Uh…never mind. Of course you can pet her. She loves you anyway." Her uncle said. "Let's go back. Your mom would probably wonder where we have gone."

"Okay!"

They walked out of the forest and continued their way to home. The girl wondered something as she questioned his uncle, "Uncle, are we living between the underworld and the world above us?"

"Hm…child, hard to say but we did live between them. This is the safest place meanwhile, demons can't pass to this world since it was protected by boundary."

"Will that uh…boundary thingy destroyed?"

"The time will tell us when the moment arrived. Enough asking and get into the house." Her uncle turned the door knot and pushed to open.

"Where are you two gone?" her mom asked.

"Uh…to the forest, sis…" the girl's uncle said.

"Don't go wandering around, Deric." She sighed.

"Mom…I still wondering about dad…"

"Elise…" the girl's mom muttered her name.

She exchanged eye with Deric as they whether talk about it with Elise. A brief moment later, they decided.

"Go to the living room…" she said. They went to the living room and sat on the armchair and sofa. They started talk about it.

"Sweetie…everything happen on the day you were born where your dad left…"

**Flashback 320****years ago…**

A newlywed emerged from a village located far away in a forest near a canyon a year before Elise was born. When Elise was born, tragedy took their happy moment away. It was raining that day, lighting rumbling the sky.

"After we hunt that last sin, everything will be over!" a familiar voice said. He seems to be the leader. His men shouted for glory as they proceed the hunt. It was Wrath they hunting.

But what they didn't know is that they have fallen into his scheme while continue deeper into the cave.

"Zenith, something not right…" a man whispered.

"Nonsense. The sooner we finish, the sooner we get to go back." Zenith said

Suddenly thick mist appeared around the pathway and everyone got separated. Zenith was left alone as he shouted for his comrades but none of them reply to him. He continued down the road and ended in a wide empty space room.

"You've came…" a voice came out of the room.

"Come out and face me like a man, Wrath!" Zenith shouted.

"Look what I have here," Wrath said above him with his comrades hanging with no pulse.

Zenith looked up after seeing his comrades, anger built up inside him as he clenched his fist.

"You're just a pathetic rune wielder. You cannot kill me by your power!" Wrath provoked, enraging Zenith even more.

"Release them!"

"You see…I'm not a dog and I don't take orders from anyone."

Sword manipulated out of Zenith's hands as he hurled at Wrath rapidly. A strong wave radiated from Wrath, repelling the sword away. Zenith kept hurling multiple blades at him.

"Don't worry about your friends hanging up here."

Zenith was stunned when Wrath mentioned the word 'dead'. His mind suddenly zoned out as he recalling everyone who died while hunting those sins. Pain start hitting his chest like a wrecking ball.

"I will shatter you into pieces!"

"As tempting as you sound, no you won't but I will." They started conflicting. Wrath planned to aggravate Zenith's emotion to force him outbreak which he success.

Wrath easily overpowered him as the fight getting intense. Zenith losing his breathe every second when Wrath strike him until he couldn't even stand steadily. Soon back up arrived, saving his life but unable to destroy Wrath as he escaped away.

Zenith was brought back to IoRW(Institute of Rune Wielder) by Deric and receiving medication.

When he woke up, he panicked but then realized he's fine but not his comrades died in the cave. One of the elders sitting right beside him as he questioned, "Did we killed Wrath?"

"No…we didn't. He escaped."

"What the f***!? Don't tell me that he's about to…"

"Apparently yes…"

"What are we waiting for? We have to stop it!" Zenith shouted, knowing what will happen if they don't.

"He's too powerful. We don't have enough to win him.

"Then, I go by myself." Zenith said. He got himself out from the bed and walked out of the room. Rushing towards the site.

"Darn, it's my fault for letting Wrath ran away," he thought to himself; regretful of his action while on his way by flight.

As he arrived at the scene, mass grey clouds covering the sky as 'it' devastating everything in his way. A hole opened in the ground, linking two worlds together. Demons started coming out of the hole including the six other dead sins with Wrath and a bigger demon emerged known as Alpha. People screaming everywhere in frighten.

"Zenith! Why are you here?" Deric shouted from behind with a group of people behind him.

"Doing what I supposed to do…"

"Do you know how worry my sister would be if she knows you're here?" Deric asked angrily.

"I can't just sit in the f***ing Institute and watch people been killed!" Zenith replied as Deric suddenly convinced. He knows Zenith has a strong heart on protecting other people.

"Alright…Okay guys separate, there's too much demons and we can't stick together often also search for survivor." Deric commanded.

After a while, the rune wielders also arrived to the help. Zenith's desire caused him to for Alpha but was blocked by the sins. Hatred storming his mind, he was no match against them before Deric arrived to his side with a few teammates.

"If you die, I would have a hard time explaining everything to my sister." Deric joked with a phantom aura around his body.

"You still can joke around, but I've already promised her we'll be together forever." Zenith said.

"You better be-"

"Quit the chit-chatting!" Wrath shouted in annoyance as he and the other sins charged at them.

As they busy confronting the sins, Alpha was left alone causing havoc. Brief moment later, the beast released a sort of gas that drives people's thoughts to go insane.

**Flashback End**

"After we fend off the seven sins, we tied everything to stop Alpha, even used the most deadly abilities but none of it works." Deric said.

"How do you guys stop it…?" Elise asked.

"The Book of Runes. Its reaction towards the unbalance of the world gives your dad the power to stop him."

"But great power comes with a price…your dad's filtering shield suddenly break down as he inhaled the gas." said Elise's mom.

"Both side of the organizations, Xehiorit and Rune Wielder have no choice but to ask him to leave before evil took over him" Deric said.

Elise sudden change of emotion turned into sadness but she knows his dad did it for everyone's good.

"He's still alive somewhere, sweetie" Her mom confronted her, trying to cheer her up.

"Can I go find dad?" she asked.

"That's what we're about tell you." Deric said.

"Really?"

"Yes, sweetie. You will go to the upper world and find him and his friends" her mom said.

"And prevent Alpha for bringing the world into extinction. Last time 23% populations of the world died. So…good luck on your journey." Deric added.

"How am I going their find dad, mom?" Elise asked.

"You have your dad's genetic inside…" Deric divulged

"What do you mean…uncle?"

"He meant, you can track daddy with the it." her mom explained.

"Oh…" Elise muttered.

"Remember what I taught you…?" Deric asked.

"Yes, uncle."

"Now go pack up, time is ticking every second." he said.

Elise excitedly ran to her room and pulled out a backpack; she started packing up the bag as the jiggling fur ball creature fell off her shoulder.

"Hey little girl, wanna join me in a journey?" Elise said to the creature.

She snorted at Elise for respond and looking at her with shining bright eye.

"You really want?"

She screeched as she crawls over to Elise hand.

"I'll name you Eli." Elise said as she continued packing the bag.

"Sweetie! Are you ready?" Elise's mom shouted.

"Coming mom!"

"Is it alright to let her go by herself, Jane?" Deric asked.

"She will be fine, Deric." Jane replied.

Elise went back to the living room with a backpack packed with equipment. She can't wait to go the upper world to reunite with her disappeared father.

"Good luck, do tell us when you find him, also tell him we miss him so much." Deric said as Elise stepped out of the door.

"Elise-" Jane called. "Don't forget this. You will need it to travel from between these two world."

Elise received a transporting device from her mom. Jane wished her to be safe and healthy as she activated the device. Elise and her pet Eli embarked a journey to the surface with difficulties waiting ahead, putting her endurance to a whole new level. No matter how hard it is, she will continue until she found her dad. Meanwhile back to the place, the boundary has starting to break.

**Wish you all merry Christmas!**


	4. Chapter 4

Before the arena change into a battleground. Hadley made a final announcement which shocked most low ranking students.

"Sorry to interrupt, there's a small change to the rule. The "You can only challenge a person whose rating or ranking are higher than you" rule has been removed. Your rank will increase base on your rating point you earned after winning a battle. As the opposite, you also lose points when you lost the battle."

"What!? Seriously?" most of the lower ranking students muttered.

"Sorry to scare you all *cough* students who lost and been sent to the resting room, feel free to return to the arena or just stay there and rest. But, if the arena is less than two hundred students, the system will randomly send 150 students into the arena. Time limit for the battle is one hour. Also, party limit increase to four from two." Hadley finished. Every students started to find people and team with them to heighten their survivability.

"We should have changed it long ago..." Cedric said to Hadley.

"I just thought about it. Well, let's get started." Hadley said as the arena started changing.

The change took a while as everyone in a teleporting state, emitting in light. As the arena finished changing, everyone been separated in team or alone around the arena while their teachers and principal on a floating deck with a screen display every places around the arena.

"What a wonderful scenery…" Selina said with Lydia beside her.

"Yeah...trees, rivers, and mountains. But, it only lasted an hour." Stella said. Carrie, Eliz, and Ella joined them after a while.

"Enjoying the scenery eh? And you didn't even invite us?" Eliz said.

"Aren't you guys in the infirmary treating Vanessa?" Gumball asked

"We asked her to stay until her left-wing fully recover but she insisted and joined the ranking battle." Ella replied.

"Where the kids?"

"With Garnett, Ethan, and Emily in the command center." Carrie replied.

Suddenly a large fire busted out from the forest which broke their conversation and caught their attention.

"Valeria and her friends pulling tricks again…" Gumball said.

"No doubt the same old strategy..." Cyrus said.

"Their strategy was terrific if executed correctly. It's power capable of wiping huge amount of opponents only in a matter of seconds or minutes." Selina concurred.

Meanwhile Garnett and the twins are in the control center ensuring the safety of the school and the world while keeping the kids away from anything dangerous.

Many teams formed alliance and are approaching Valeria - leaping and accelerating through obstacles without crashing into it.

When the large group arrived, they expected to see Valeria's team but they didn't. The group didn't leave instead stayed there looking for the team. Water droplet fallen down on one of the students shoulder as he looked up. A giant bubble floating above them. Suddenly the ground started to shake and then ruptured, launching everyone into the bubble beneath it as well as a lioness emerged.

No one notice Valeria and a harpy girl were inside the bubble until they got into it. The group was floating at the center of the bubble while they're surrounding the bubble. Valeria begin gathering fire and the harpy girl collecting wind into a sphere. Some tried to interrupt them but then noticed they can't use their power.

"Why they didn't try to stop them while channeling their spell?" Cedric asked.

"They did with their magic but couldn't cast any of it." Stella replied.

"When Leo ruptured from the ground, she also used an ability call 'Flow Incapacitate' which stops everyone's mana or energy flow." Zenith explained.

"Why she didn't use it last time?" Cedric questioned.

"It took a lot of effort to do so," Zenith answered.

Valeria unleashed all her gathered fire by slashing her rapier as well the harpy girl hurled her wind ball towards the group at the same moment. They left the bubble instant as the wind ball expanded into a tornado and drawing the flame into it. The flame tornado keeps twirling until the bubble popped and it slowly faded away while everyone been thrown to the ground. Everyone were exhausted on the ground as they been sent back to the resting room.

"They're strong..." Ella mumbled on the other side.

The large group who have caught inside Valeria's team trap have been sent to the resting room. "Hey...hey...throwing fire and a wind ball at people is rude..." said a student while standing up.

"Aren't you supposed to be sent back now?" Valeria said.

"Do you think I'm so easy to get beaten by?" said the student.

"How can your mana still flow when you got hit by Leo's flow incapacitate?"

"I bypassed it at the very last moment and shielded myself" replied the student. "Well, I'm not interested in fighting. See ya."

"Hey, wait!" Valeria tried to stop him but he disappeared in a blink of an eye.

Who is that guy, she thought before her teammates call her name. Soon, they proceeded to another place and beat whoever in their sight. Back on the deck, Jason looking at something interesting.

"Hey...look at this," Jason called everyone to look at the screen.

"Oh, that boy who blew up the school cause of his over-exceeding uncontrollable mana." Gumball said.

The boy was surrounded by a team and he doesn't seem to have the chance to escape.

"Give up, you're a lone wolf and we here, are a team. There's no way you can win." one of the students in the team said.

"_Beings from light and darkness, I, who stepped into the gates of hell and heaven. Assist me, fallen angel, Lucifer!_" the boy chanted as his eyes changed color and a sword manipulated out of his hand.

"Oh...that's unexpected. Where did he learn that...?" Cedric shocked.

"Those aura...only a race can do that..." Rex uttered.

"Xehiorit. A being co-existed between god and demon. Their existence are quite similar to Rune Wielder and shared great relationship with each other from long time ago." Zenith explained.

"But for him to use the spirit of the fallen angel, Lucifer, is too dangerous..." Zenith added.

"What's the difference between Rune Wielder and Xehiorit?" Jason asked.

"Basically you see, what do we rely on while in combat?" Zenith questioned.

"Runes?" Selina answered.

"Exactly. Xehiorit are different. They use the prowess of spirits of creatures, demons, and some even gods to enhance themselves. This is all I know but for sure RW cannot learn their style." Zenith replied.

"You tried to learn before?"

"Once but failed. I been delivered to hell and then to heaven…which I got sent back alive, luckily." Zenith said.

"Master, you don't need to say something like that...yesterday I was just joking but I never thought you fall for it…" Lucifer said. "Anyway, you promise me to offer me your body after this."

"You...I don't remember making such promise before…" said the boy.

"Beat him!" a student in the team probably the leader commanded.

They charged at the boy; fully armed with weapons and magic.

Meanwhile in a village, Elise still continue her journey to Elmore most probably. It's been 3 days since she left the house; walking under a blazing hot sun as she's in Egypt.

"How long do I have to walk...?" Elise muttered.

*Squeak* Eli, her pet trying to tell her something by emitting sound.

"What's wrong?"

Eli jumped down from her shoulder as she crawled toward a girl, who was sitting on the ground with her face covered by her arms.

"Huh? Eek!" she got frightened by Eli as Elise arrived and standing in front of her.

"Why are you doing here all alone?" Elise questioned.

The girl didn't respond as Elise continue question her.

"What's your name?"

"Where do you live?"

"No answer huh?" she thought looking at the depressed girl.

Suddenly, chaos started in the valley. "Monster!" a villager shouted. Lots of villagers evacuating from the village.

"Finally something fun to do! Stay here little girl, I'll be back." Elise said excitedly.

"Let's go Eli!" The duo rushed to the attacked site.


	5. Chapter 5

**This is a side story about what they done before this story begun. Their ridicous journey and fun. **

A wonderful morning where things supposed to turn good but worst than Monday morning. It was Saturday, Jason and Cedric were asked to go to another dimension as they waiting in the transportation room - a room designed to teleport tools or people to certain location. They readied just to wait Garnett commands as the transporter warming up.

"God bless my life and my soul" Cedric chanted as Jason gave him an awkward gesture.

"Seriously? Its not like we are going to die..."

"Actually it's really dangerous" Gumball said emerging from behind them. "Once you guys got transported, your ID bracelet will work as a transporting tool and can only be trigger from the command centre and its super easy to go malfunction out of sudden."

"So... You coming with us?" Cedric asked.

"Exactly-"

"Guys, you can now step into the transporter. Good luck." Garnett said through a mic.

"Next stop Valkylia!" Gumball said loudly as they stepped into the transporter and ended on the other side.

"This ain't Valkylia..." Jason said soundly.

"Hey Garnett, where are we?" Gumball asked through a communication earphone.

"Let me check..." Garnett responded. "You guys are in another world's Hong Kong."

They didn't expect the transporter to go malfunction so early. But even worst, they heard loud metallic running voice coming from behind them and a monstrous roar in front of them. They can feel the vibration of the earth caused by the heavy step.

"Don't tell me..." Cedric mumbled.

"Kaiju and Jaegers!" Jason shouted. It was the famous Mark-3, Gispy Danger, fighting with Leatherback at the harbor.

(Yeah...Pacific Rim, it's a great movie thou)

"I never thought they were real!" Cedric shouted in surprise yet fear.

"Not in our world but we have to go if not, we'll be squash." Gumball said.

They sticked close to each other while Gumball rushing Garnett.

"Garnett, how long does it need to cool down?" Gumball asked.

"5...4...3...2...1... Ready to transport!" Garnett reported.

"Hit it!"

Garnett pushed the button just in time before been crushed by Gispy. Once again, they ended in another dimension as the place quite resemble Elmore.

"Wrong world...I presume this is the gender bend world." Gumball said.

"Please not the perverted version..." Cedric said.

"Let's walk around..." Jason said.

In this world they met themselves as opposite sex but there's two version for that world; pervert version and normal version. As they walked around the city, they accidentally met their opposite self.

"You're back!" female version of Gumball shouted as she running towards him.

"Guys run! We don't want to end up like last time" Gumball shouted and started running away followed by Cedric and Jason. He recalled the last time he came and got seduced which nearly put himself intercourse with the female version of him, resulting him traumatized by this world.

"Garnett, cooldown?"

"15 seconds!"

They got chased to a dead end where there's no place for them to escape. Their only hope was to pray for Garnett.

"Garnett you can hit it anytime now!" Jason said while panicking.

Their opposite selves were approaching slowly with a seductive look. As they prowl to the guys, Garnett hit the trigger a few seconds before the guys been seduce.

"Tell me this is the Valkylia...?" Cedric asked with discomfort.

*Growl*

"Nope...totally not..." Jason whispered back.

Red eyes looking at them a few feet tall with saliva dripping down and steaming breathe. Instead of running, Gumball stood against it as he called out his weapon;it looked a lot more different from the old one as the new one seems more modern and cool.

In instant the monster sliced in half but lured more to them.

"Lesson learned. Never slice an extraterrestrial creature in half because you only lured more of them." Cedric muttered.

"Raven barrier!" Cedric casted. Ravens started swarming and covering them in hemisphere, providing temporarily shield.

"This should keep them busy for a while." Cedric said.

"Garnett, how long?" Gumball called back to the command centre.

"25 seconds." Garnett responded as the transmission ended.

"We don't have 25 seconds and why it keeps increasing..." Cedric said.

The barrier still withstanding the monsters blows until they started spraying toxic; drastically weakening the barrier.

"It's falling!" Cedric shouted hysterically.

"Leave it to me," Jason patted his shoulder.

"Hysteria" Jason muttered as he access to his other form but this time with blue flame compared to the last time, crimson color. Jasin seems to polishing his skill recently whenever he can, judging by the flame engulfing his body right now.

The ravens faded as the monsters sprung at them in all direction, Jason turned his scarf into spear and pierced every monsters with great accurary before reverting back to normal.

"Cedric...you didn't improve much than I expected." Gumball commented.

"I'm busy..."

"No you're not...you been lazy decently."

Garnett again transported them.

(Time lapse! I don' t wanted to be specific because this is only a side story)

The next world they ended up in a world where Godzilla, M.U.T.O, Mothra, to only name a few. Soon they run for their lives in the devastating battle occured with Godzilla and M.U. (Godzilla 2014 movie scene); the time took for the teleportation extended 10 seconds each time they wandered up to another world.

As Garnett hit the trigger again, they been brought to another world far more worst than the Godzilla's; a parasitic world filled with large parasites roaming the sky and land causing them to fight their way to survive before Garnett able to teleport them again.

A brief later, they been transported again into the magical world of ponies(aren't that ridiculous and funny). "Jason, dig my eyes out of my head..." Gumball begged.

Their eyes were burning due to the retardness of the world until Garnett freed them from the nightmare.

(No insult for the ponies anyway. It's just fun to think how they react to them)

"Please Valkylia..." Jason prayed as they ended in a world's apocalypse; the earth collapsing, tornado and tsunami cleansing the world with their monstrous force, underwater volcano and land's enraptured.

(2012 movie anyone? Even thought it was just a prediction of what might happen if it really happens)

Luckily for them having the ability of flight, still they felt sorrow for those innocent peoples caught in the disaster.

(If you think what happened in the end. Yes, it's similar to the "2012" movie where survivors ended up in a cruiser or what they so called "spaceship".)

Before Garnett hit the transport trigger, the last image remaining in their mind was United States immersed into water. Valkylia still far away from them. If they lucky enough, they can arrive at there in the next teleport. This time they ended in a familiar world, Void, created by Zenith after turning evil but not completely. The ruthless killing monsters known as Nightmare or Phantom have a soften side as Zenith told the guys they saved him from his misery, which he lost his 320 years of memories.

"So, what Zenith told us is truth after all." Cedric said amazed by the kindness of the Nightmare.

"He said he place his kindness into them..." Gumball said.

"How awesome these creatures save Zenith after you thrust him." Jason said.

As the cooldown finished, they been transported again but to the world they should go. It was a sign of relief for them after facing so much trouble and running.

"What took you so long?" askrd a guy.

"Sorry, Professor Zin. The transportation gone malfunction and we ended up in different world" Gumball explained.

"Here take this weaponary mech back annd also the manual"

"What can that machine do?" Cedric asked about a robot-like machine beside the professor.

"Oh, a lot of things in combat. It's an equipment from the ancient time used to fight extraterrestrial creature."

"Why don't you keep it?" Jason asked.

"Appparently we have a lot and Gumball asked one from us."

"So that's why you call us to pick this toy up..." Jason and Cedric thought looking at Gumball furiously.

"Thanks professor, if your planet need help just call us," Gumball recieved the mech and the manual.

"We will, have a safe trip."

They returned back to the room with a weaponary mechine equipment. Cedric and Jason appreciated Gumball bringing them into so many dangerous places until they asked Gumball to remodify the transpoter in case someone accidentally stepped in and got lost.

Meanwhile Colin was hanging out with Penny, Darwin, Rachel, and Carrie with the kids as well as a few former classmates.

Gumball moved the mecha to the school field after finishing the manual. Instead of him trying first, he called Jason since Cedric went out with Stella.

"Sup?"

"Isn't this a beauty...? Look at her color; White and silver lashes." Gumball said.

"Erm...?"

"Try operate her," Gumball said.

"You didn't even tell me how..." Jason responded.

"Here," Gumball passed him an arm guard.

"Wear it." Gumball told him as Jason worn the arm guard on his left arm.

"Now what?" Jason asked with the arm guard on.

"Just say initiate, the arm guard will respond and the mech will equip on you automatically" Gumball replied.

Jasin took a deep breath as he said, "Initiate." The mech came to him and equipped every parts of his body.

"It's a full body armor..." Gumball muttered.

"How do you feel?" Gumball asked Jason.

Jason felt the enhancements by the mech or suit as he replies, "Felt greater than before."

He moved the mechanical arm and clenched a fist. He expect it was heavy and hard to move but its quite light and efficient. "I think there's a sword on her right leg."

Glasses covering his eyes shown the state of the mech as he saw an object similar to a sword. He try to deploy it but accidentally triggered the flying boosters as he float a few centimeters off the ground before switching off. It took a while before he found the sword's slot trigger.

"Do you found it?" Gumball asked.

"Yeah..." Jason replied as he deplyed the storage keeping the sword; He only notice its only the hilt of the sword but when he pulled it. The sword started to extend for 1 and a half meters. Gumball and Jason were shocked literally as they didn't thought the sword was so long.

"This is awesome! It's worth of all those trouble you brought us to," Jason said.

"Have some fun with it. Also that's yours but do give her back to me since I want to study her mechanism and create a few to test it out." Gumball said as Jason happily accepted it. She was meant to tested on Cedric but sad for him.

(Ever wonder what happen to the Drake guy? Yeah, the one who got beaten with his members too by Gumball and his friends during a trip to know the past. This is his life after recovering from the hospital)

"Drake, 6/8 Mailton street, no 99 house, need you to fix their kitchen's broken pipe." The manager said.

"Okay, sir." Drake replied with his tools.

He got out of the store and went to his truck. Arriving at the house he was told to be, he unload his tools and carried to the kitchen.

Life as a plumber are not so easy for him as he have to go to many places sometimes overly far just to fix broken pipe.

(Why is the runes so quiet in Saturda, Sunday, or holiday? Here's why...)

Gumball and his friends' runes went to hot spring to take a break in their spiritual world and doesn't want to reply to them most of the time. Scar and Rex were having a competition about who can stay in the sauna room the longest which they both break down.

Gabriel, Garnett's rune, interacting with the others more frequently recently.

**So much cross over...the saddest was the one they been teleportrd to the world in global disaster I have to admit. Anyway, life as a rune not quite bad thou. Free hot spring and sauna where you can ignore your master for a few hours or whole day**


	6. Chapter 6

Eli transformed into a beast, engulfed with flames around her body.

"Hm...a 4th class demon scorpion." Elise muttered.

She and Eli started confronting the monster. As the girl watched them instead of running away with the villagers. Elise retreated back, leaving her pet alone the fight. "Eli!" she shouted.

The four-legged flaming beast responded as she turned into a energy source and merged with Elise. The scorpion roared as it channeling dark energy with its sting.

Elise fingers turned into claw. Her left eye replaced with Eli's. The scorpion emitted the energy beam directly at Elise. She didn't thought about dodging, but instead, she sprinted at the scorpion as she pushing herself against the beam without injuries with her claws. As the scorpion stopped emitting the beam, Elise was already in front it.

"Perish..." she muttered - cutting through the thick shell of the scorpion as it split in half.

She soon reverted back as well Eli, once again back into her flufffy tiny form. The girl they bumped have gained enough encourage as she walked towards Elise.

"My...name...is...Freya" she stammered.

"I'm Elise, nice to meet you." Elise smiled.

"So...Freya, what are you doing here alone?" she asked.

"I...ran away from home..." Freya muttered that only Elise able to hear it.

"Why?"

"I'm a drake...b-but I can't fly like my brothers and sisters..."

"Oh...your parents don't want you I guess?"

"Yes..."

"Then come with me. These days everywhere is danger." Elise willing to help her.

Elise and Eli continued their journy with their new friend, Freya. On the road Freya asked, "How old are you Elise big sister?

They stopped. "Do you really wanted to know?" Elise asked.

"Yes...I'm curious."

"If i told you I'm three hundred twenty year old, would you believe?"

"No...how can a people live for so long?"

"That's what I thought, its hard to believe when I say I'm 320 year old. How about you, Frey?"

"12..." Freya replied shocked Elise.

"Isn't that too young to run away from home!?"

"But...my parent hate me..."

"Erm...sorry 'bout that. I know how you feeling; The feeling of been abandon by your own family." Elise knows her feeling.

"Let's camp here. It's getting dark soon and many things may wandering around the place."

"Okay...but what if we in danger?" Freya asked in worry.

"Eli will protect us. Trust me, you already saw what she can do." Elise said

They spend the night in the desert filled with nocturnal animals and creatures that roam the night.

"Use dark pulse to push them back, Ciel." Lucifer said.

"You better be right..." Ciel mumbled as he grabbed his sword from his right hand with his left hand. Next, he manipulated dark energy with his right hand and slammed to the ground as it emitted a strong dark wave pushing his opponents back.

He managed to keep his phase back after using dark pulse and swapped his sword back to his right hand. He immediately target the closet person and lunged with his sword but was blocked by the person's chakram.

His chakrams doesn't seen to have a gap for him to hold but instead a few circle lining glowing with blueish ligh as the other one with redish light. He control it through his hand movement.

Ciel recoiled back when the tip of his sword touched the surface. As the chakram boy teammates regained their feet, they quickly rushed to his aid. One of them appeared behind Ciel.

"Master, brace the hit" Lucifer said.

"Huh?" at the same time he responded, he got punched at the back.

*Cough!* he trumbled numerous times before stop. When he got up his knees, he initially got kicked at the abdomen causing him to roll another few turns.

"Are you all right, master?" Lucifer asked.

"Do I look like I'm all right?" Ciel replied as blood rushed to his mouth. He spit the blood out and stood up on his feet by using his sword for sustain.

"Just let me take over your body-"

"No." Ciel denied her as he didn't trust her completely.

Suddenly the four retreated short distance from Ciel as they said in unison. "Initiate! ".

Ciel knew he's in great trouble. "I'm doom…" keep chanting in his head.

"I told you to let me take over your body but you insisted." Lucifer said.

Ciel's four popponents equipped with "Valor", a mechanical armor used for combat in planet, Valkylia.

Gumball requested for one of the Valor and he successfully created his own blueprint. After that he gathered some technical engineering students to build the Mech out of the blueprint. All their hardworking have pay off; They tested and operated it smoothly without predicament.

Valor mech suit soon compressed into the arm guard to decrease the time taken to gear up and it's accessible anything.

Back at the deck, they thought the same thing as Ciel. He's done, the enhancements provided by Valor are extreme and can withstand almost every blow by its generated barrier.

"He's hopeless," Cedric said.

"Nah, if Ciel could cut down their Valor's energy circuits. That will initiate the substitute circuit which is much weaker until the main circuit is restored." Gumball denied Cedric's speculation of defeat.

"You know all this stuff?" Cedric asked.

"Correct! I disassemble it and resemble it and design it." Gumball replied.

"He took the one we jeopardized our life every time we ended in a wrong wold." Jason said.

"Just forget about it..." Gumball uttered.

"Where do you guys ended?" Stella asked.

Gumball and Jason suddenly pumped up as they remember the perverted gender bend world. Cddric swallowed his breath as he replied. "Erm...Let's just say kaiju, jaegers, Godzilla, ponies, and monsters."

When Cedric mentioned about ponies, Carrie initially zoned out then she recalled the time she got touched by "The Magical Friendship of Pony" - a DVD that is so bad until having an unearthly power in it, preventing people to rent it. She accidentally swapped her "Nightmare in Elmore Street" while helping Gumball and Darwin to rent the DVD for their adorable sister, Anais, in "The DVD".

"Hey Carrie, you there?" Selina asked as she waving her hands in front of Carrie's sight.

A while later, she finally came back to her conscious after drifting into the world of pony. "Huh? Ye-yes?" she stammered.

"I thought you were gone." Selina said

"She got infested by ponies!" Lydia shouted jokingly.

"Wait - what..." Carrie blushed as everyone giggled.

"You are going to have your butt kicked, Master." Lucifer said.

"You don't remind me."

Ciel got surrounded by the four armed with Valor and its weapon except the chakram boy - plasma gun, energy sword, and drones.

"Thee I'm telling you the last time. Let me help you." Lucifer reminded Ciel but he ignored her.

Ciel sprinted at the chakram boy unnoticed the force field generated by Valor which pushed him back when he try to pierce his body - the only part armorless.

"What a great team they made." Eliz said.

"You mean, Nathan, Cottrell, Mitch, Andrew make a great team?" Ella said.

"Yes my dear sister!"

"Did you taught them how to maneuver Valor mecha suit, Jason?" Hadley asked.

"Yes."

"Why do Jason has a Valor?" Cedric asked as he finally realized.

"I was thinking of asking you to try it after coming back but you went to honeymoon with Stella." Gumball replied.

The atmosphere turned awkward.

"What...we didn't..." Cedric stammered while blushing with Stella.

"Admit it, pal." Jason said.

"I bet Kyler and Cyrus know every thing." Gumball said.

"Oh indeed we do." Kyler concurred.

"Kyler! You!" Cedric jeered.

Stella on the other side, wasn't that embarrassed because of her carefree personality. She walked to Selina as she questioned. "Why do guys are so dramatic in love?"

"I have no idea."

"How about Cyrus and Lydia?" Stella asked.

"Hey, don't count us in love." they replied in unison.

"Okay, stop it. You guys can fight in the arena if you want. Just a remind, don't fight on the deck." Zenith broke in.

Cedric calmed down and theh settled down.

"30 minutes left." Hadley announced.

Ciel is in a rough time having himself beaten by the four until he has to allow Lucifer to possess him.

"Irena be ready," Hadley said without looking at her.

Irena was leaning towards a wall before Hadley called her. As she heared him, she pushed herself away the wall and ready to do what she capable of, nullifying and disabling any sort of magic, if Ciel gone out of control.

"Do it, Luci." Ciel said with hesitation as he's not fully trusted Lucifer at all.

As Lucifer gained control his body, emitted a beam of dark energy to the sky due to her godlike power. The four instantly backed off when they felt the flux.

As the beam faded, dark aura still enveloped her or Ciel entire body. As she lifted her right foot slight and stepped to the ground, the aura suddenly gushed violently like a wave spreading in all direction, breaking Valors' main energy circuit. The wave still repeated a few times before stopped and has the similar effect as EMP - electromagnetic pulse that cause electricity or electrical tools to break down for uncertain length of time.

Nathan and his friends' Valor automatically initiated the second energy supply as Gumball mentioned earlier.

"Ah Hahaha!" Lucifer shouted maniacally while storming her power.

Without any plan, Nathan and his friends charged straight towards Lucifer, unknowing her potential.

Less than 10 seconds, Lucifer send them back with ease as her or Ciel speed increased tremendously as well as her strength.

"Yes! Finally, I have my own body!" Lucifer completely taken control of Ciel consciousness as she puts him into the depth of darkness.

"Irena, now. " Hadley demanded.

Irena instant teleported into the arena as she appear at Lucifer spot. Lucifer was about to unleash another wave of beam but got distracted by Irena.

"Who the hell are you?" She asked sarcastically with no sign of politeness.

"I come here to send you back where you belong," Irena replied while closing her eyes as she summoned her own sword form before reopening her eyes.

"Argh! Sacred Weapon!" she shouted out of sudden as she going to slash at her.

But before she could even do that, aura expelled from Irena's sword already dispelling her; weakening Lucifer while bringing Ciel back.

"You can't do this to me!" Lucifer cried.

Irena amplified her energy output as she successfully brought Ciel back, but unconscious because of using too much energy. After that, Irena returned to the deck as Ciel been sent to the infirmary.

Vanessa and Melody haven't didn't met any opponents from the start till now. It's like there's a heavy atmosphere around them driving people away by ither one of them.

Meanwhile somewhere far in a catacomb located in the west of Elmore recently found by Colin. After high school, he became a geologist due to his great instinct that lead him to artificial treasure.

He found something unusual in the catacomb - a tablet or book. At the same time he was thinking about taking it to Gumball; He also received a phone call which is impossible to get any signal in underground few layers from the surface.

As he pulled out his cellphone from his jacket pocket. The word "Crap" came out of his mouth first when he looked at the screen written "Younger sister".

**I noticed the story turned into Sci-Fi suddenly. Why is Colin so scare of his "younger sister"? Probabl his younger sister has a brother complex which cause him to move to Elmore at the first place? Just maybe... Yeah maybe... Anyway, see you all on next chapter. Ponies! Roll out! **


	7. Chapter 7

**It took me so long typing with a smart phone. Anyway it's finish. Happy Chinese New Year! Peace. Kinda busy these days, school homework everyday. Experiencing the life of a Former 4 student. **

He picked up the call as a loud voice he immediately backed off himself from the phone before his eardrum broken from the loud volume. "Hey sis, what's going on?" he asked.

A soft yet cute voice replied back, "I'm staying with you as mom promised."

Colin sighed, he thought that his parents having trouble of taking care of his little sister and pushed to him. He's grown up and has to take responsibility on everything, that's what his parents thinking. He then asked, "Where are you right now?"

"Your house."

Colin was shocked when his sister said that she was already at his house. "What!? I mean…who bring you to my house?" he asked

His sister then told him that a pink cat brought her to his house. Colin murmured, "Lexy."

The only pink cat in Elmore was Lexy and she just came back from a trip to foreign country and probably meet Colin's sister on her way back home. Colin asked his sister if the pink cat that bring her to his house still beside her and wished to speak with her. She replied yes as the phone silent for a short moment and a different voice emitted, "Hello?"

"Lexy, is that you?"

"Yeah? What is it? And who is this girl beside me? She looks just like you…" Lexy replied

"That's because she's my sister, Kyrie Siridean…an annoying one." Colin answered. A loud voice shouted out of his phone from his sister.

"Why?"

"Let's put it simple…she wants to marry me and because of that I moved out of my house and now my parents pushed her to me…"

"I see…" Colin made Lexy speechless as she asked where he is right now. He told him that he was in a miracle catacomb which she didn't believe because there's no way he can reached such a good signal in underground. He tried every way to prove it to her but none of it work; she still couldn't believe him with her intelligences.

"Well…I'm coming back. Talk to you later."

"Bye."

The call ended as he slide his phone back to the pocket, he just noticed that he don't know the exit also the entrance of the catacomb. There's four passage at the place where he retrieved the totem, each lead to a different place. The only way out is to find a light source as it will lead him out, but in this complexity catacomb, he couldn't even barely navigate himself out with his navigation trait. Back at the arena, 20 minutes left before the event end. Vanessa and Melody finally met someone who dares to confront them. Before Vanessa could even wield her weapon, their opponents already in despair, falling onto the ground.

To Vanessa amazement, Melody turned stronger than she expected out of sudden. But it only make their teachers concern about Melody sudden change. Gumball remembered that she couldn't even harm an animal. The reason she belongs to the Academy is because of her unique ability, when she was young, everyone in the school scare of her because of her silk purple and blue eyes. Many of the students gave her many aliases such as "the evil child", "witch", "demon child", "demon fairy", and many more.

At the first day of high school, her former classmate who was standing beside her in the morning assembly started badmouthing her which ended up badly and got expelled for everyone in the school. The person was sent to the hospital for medical checkup. Fortunately, the attack was not life-threatening but suffering illusion; everything he think about her, hear her name, someone talking about her, his mind blank out replacing with terror. Resulted half of his year receiving treatment instead of going to school.

Sooner Melody then brought into Trinity Academy by Eliz where she met Vanessa and quickly they both became friends. There at the Academy, she started to realize for many "problem" or "unique" children like her belongs.

As the duo continue seeking for other competitors, the guy Valeria and her teammates met found the duo near a river as he observing them. Melody turned back as she felt someone was looking at them. Luckily, he hid behind a tree away from her vision. She stopped a couple more seconds until Vanessa called her as she continue moving with her.

"That girl is not something to mess with…" he muttered. Suddenly the last word he babbled out, "Envy." After that, he then disappeared from the two same as the last time. He began to think, planning things out just to reveal the true identity of Melody to prove himself that he's right. But the only thing concerning him was the time it takes to reveal her.

Coincidentally, Valeria and the guy met again but this time by herself. "Who are you?" she asked.

"There's no point of telling you…" he replied.

"What's your name?"

"Ain't telling you…" he answered.

"Please…?" Valeria begged with pitiful eyes.

"Why is this world so weird…" he mumbled inside his heart while looking into her eyes. He tempted to resist it but still taken away by the pitiful stare. "Okay…it's Wade. Wade D. Ghostblade…"

Valeria was so happy that she managed to force him spitting out of his name. "Why didn't I saw you around the school?"

"I have no reason to tell you about it. Anyway, I have something to do." He finished as times up; the arena reverted back to normal as students slowly walking out. Wade disappeared without any traces again. Gumball received a call from Colin as he answered it.

"Colin, how many times have you been lost in a year…" Gumball sighed.

"Don't you mind finding me?" Colin asked awkwardly

"Nope, not at all.

"Is that a book?" He asked.

"Yeah. I found it at here, probably something historical I guess?" Colin replied.

"I have no idea...Let's get back to the Academy first." Gumball said as he readied to teleport them out of the catacomb.

"Bring me back to my house, my sister is waiting for me…"

"You have a sister!?" Gumball surprised.

"Just bring me back…" Colin demanded.

"What took him so long…it's been 20 minutes already…" Lexy muttered as they appeared in a blink of light in front of her and Kyrie.

"Lexy, how was it living in New Zealand to continue your study?" Gumball asked when he saw her.

"Fun and delicious," Lexy replied.

Kyrie initially rushed to hug her brother as the two cats watching their siblings' reunion. Colin tried to push her away but she just keep tightening her grip. After a rough 2 minute, she finally released him. "Please don't do that again..." Colin mumbled pushing the key into the keyhole on the door knot. He turned the key as the door unlocked; he pulled out the key and opened the door.

"Want to come in and sit for a while?" Colin asked the two feline.

"I'm fine anyway," Lexy said.

"Not me. Colin hand me the book, I have to take it to Zenith in the library." Gumball said.

"I see…here's the book." Colin passed the book to him steadily as he held it with caution.

Lexy wondered what was that book with silver lining texture and black cover with unreadable symbols. "See you next time." Gumball said as he readied to leave.

"Wait, I'm coming with you, Gumball." Lexy stopped him before teleporting back to the Academy.

"Are you sure?" Gumball asked.

"Yeah. It's been a while since I left Elmore and everyone." Lexy replied.

"Okay then." Lexy walked to his side as they waved their and shouted good bye to Colin and his sister; they waved back and watched them disappeared by the same blink of light. Colin and his sister walked into the house after a short while.

The two felines appeared in the Academy as they proceeded to Zenith in the library with the book. When they arrive, they saw Zenith sitting on a chair looking outside the window as he immediately know it was them.

"What brings you two here?" Zenith asked without looking at them.

"We brought something for you." Gumball replied.

Zenith stood up and turned to Gumball. He noticed the book Gumball was holding which shocked him; his expression changed swiftly. "Why is this book doing here!?" he asked. Gumball and Lexy were surprised at Zenith's sudden personality change.

"Sorry about that..."

"I'll explain everything to you both about that book including the past. Rune Wielder or Ruield, Xehiorit, and a race that you didn't even knew about it called Kyahnideus are the ancient races. We were all living in peace with no wars, monsters and chaos every day until one day, the existence of Sacred Weapon suddenly appeared. Thirty of them exactly – shield, book, artificial eye, spear, whip, and many more including Irena, the sword of will."

"Everything happened a few years after we gathered the information of the weapons and wrote it inside that book - all of them in detail. But for Kyahnideus, they continued their research and discovered the other way of using the 'S.W'; they stolen 10 from us, but fail to steal the other 10 with Irena and Book of Rune were hidden in a safer place due to their immense power. We try to get 'them' back from them but they chased us away. Soon, a war has started. They try to eliminate us and all the Kahynideus living among us with no intention of fighting or killing. We didn't expect a war to happen in the first but it's inevitable."

"Unexpectedly, a new subspecies was emerged, the 'Alkyhilia', birth half-Xehiorit half-Ruield father and Kyahnideus mother. We won the war because of them and all the sacred weapons were retrieved. All races lost many great people, but for Kyahnideus, all of them except those who with us vanished without any trace."

"Why you all can't just avoid a war?" Gumball questioned.

"No, kid. Kyahnideus people have a strong will and when they plan something; they will do whatever it takes to finish it. Few year later, monsters have blended into our world. Some people said that they are the lost spirits of Kyahnideus but we presume they're not. A sanctuary or an institute was established by the council right here at the place we're standing. One of our own Ruield members intentionally stole the 'Book of Runes' and created the Seven Deadly Sin marks. They have their own physical body and power. Before we could even stop him, the marks have already left the book and triggered an event created by the sins."

Gumball didn't thought that the past could be so complicated; this and that, everything botched up together. Gumball could already guessed what happen next on the history Zenith was sharing or giving. Zenith then stopped explaining, "Gumball, take a look inside the book," he said. "Everything was written inside and you might found what you want."

Gumball picked up the book on the table. The book reacted to Gumball's runes as they glowing. "Woah, Gumball your hand!" Lexy shocked.

"What's happening!?" Gumball asked looking at Zenith.

"It's normal, just proceed." Zenith replied.

Gumball opened the book to the first page. He couldn't read any of thw symbols or words written on the page as he only saw a sword drawn at the center of the page. "Sorry, I can't read it." Gumball said.

"That's because it was written in our own language, Alyhilxruix, before we started using English to communicate with other people though I still remember how." Zenith explained. "I can share the language to you but you might need to work on your tongue later or just translate it."

"I thought you already lost all your runes?" Gumball said.

Zenith laughed. Gumball and Lexy wondered why he laughed. "Pure blood Ruield still have basic ability such as knowledge sharing and psychic after losing their runes. You have more to learn about us," he said.

Zenith closed the book and rested his right hand on the cover. "Put your hands on top of mine," Zenith said. Gumball and Lexy placed their hands on top of his and the knowledge sharing process begun.

The whole process didn't last long. While in the process, Gumball and Lexy were murmuring some of the words. "Milifia," Zenith mumbled; their runes glowed for 3 seconds and then stopped glowing.

"Done." Zenith said as they lifted their hands. "Try it now, Gumball."

Zenith once again told Gumball to look inside the book but with Lexy this time. Gumball opened to the first page as he heavy breathed and started reading the top few letters, "_If you want to fight your freinds; first, they must betray you…_"

"What does it mean?" Lexy asked.

"It means, Before Kyahnideus begin a war with us, they have to betray us." Zenith said.

Gumball continued the lower part with a sword sketched at the center and the words at the bottom of the sketch, "Sword of Will, a sword that gives the user the ability to control other people's will also having the ability to nullify any kind of magic as well. The sword can be separated into two and enhanced the user's speed and strength; it can be used with many sword base attack or enchantment."

Zenith blurted out, "Irena", as Gumball and Lexy turned looking at him.

"I did not know that Irena had the ability to control willpower…" Gumball said.

"There's more that have been erased from the book after the 'First War' for safety purpose; the code to unlock the other side of Sacred Weapon." Zenith said.

"Other side?" Gumball asked beside his sister.

"Each sacred weapon has its own other side or second personality. When Irena's code was used on her, her second personality will replace her as well gaining powerful destructive force that can tear the earth apart. It's only been use in the first war and was longer used after the war. If you know this earlier, I will not be standing here to explain everything to you. Speaking of her..." Zenith explained.

Zenith have felt Irene's presence, but she's just a few steps away from the library. When she entered the library - initially she saw them and wondered what they are talking about. She walked towards the group and got greeted by Zenith.

"What are you guys doing?" she asked.

Suddenly Zenith mumbled something out, "Dexilia Elryufre." Irena's eyes changed to violet from blue and started yelling, "I will kill you all!" Displaying great amount of violence in her voice as she look at everyone in hostile.

"What happened to her!?" Lexy asked.

"She changed into her second personality by saying "Dexilia Elryufre"; her eyes changed color so that you can tell if it was Irena or her other self." Zenith explained.

"Zenith, please change her back before she terrorized the Academy or the students." Gumball demanded.

"Okay." Zenith agreed. "Dexilia ri ruxile."

Irena reverted back to her self as everyone in the library looking at her in shocked. "What happened to me? And why everyone bug-eyed looking at me as if they saw something...?"

"Nothing happen, all right everyone, there's nothing to look at!" Zenith shouted clearing the everyone in the library gaze and continued what they were doing before Irena walked into the library and turned into her 'other side' by Zenith.

"Now you see why Sacred Weapon are so scary?" Zenith said

"Totally." Gumball and his sister concurred.

"Isn't that the ancient codex?" Irena asked about the book on the table.

"Yes, it is." Zenith replied.

"As civilization established and advanced after time, we moved to a created world to prevent interruption and only come back to eliminate those pests that causes chaos and destruction. Still, there's place like this Institute exist in this world to connect two realm together." Zenith continued. The only way to meet the pure blood - Xehiorit, Ruield, and the mysterious Kyahnideus and Alkyhilia - Gumball thought.

"I have a question," Lexy said

"Just ask" Zenith said

"What are Kyahnideus?" Lexy questioned

"Kyahnideus are a race that holds great responsibility against the tasks they're put into. Rumor been told that they hold the ability to wield pure magic. I never seen one of them using it anyway but I'm sure they know how to manipulate great amount of mana in short time. They're are not lie Ruield that can cast magic base on what the runes ability given; Kayhnideus only have a primary magic but some have secondary for example, we can use water, fire, wind and earth at the same time. But for they, if a Kyahnideus person can use darkness manipulation then he can only use that but in greater force or more powerful than us." Zenith replied to Lexy.

"Judging by the god's creation, Xehiorit are the keeper of spirits; Ruield are the master of weaponary; and Kahynideus are the master of sorcery. Why Xehiorit been called the keeper of all spirits? And why Ruield and Kyahnideus master of weaponary and sorcery? It's quite simple, Xehiorit can get powers by possessing spirits like animals sometimes even god and demon like Ciel, who possess the fallen angel, Lucifer. Ruield has the ability to pull out a weapon for combats and mostly are skilled in every sort of weapon. Kahynideus great force of magic can melt a mountain in seconds." Zenith finished.

Somewhere in the Academy, Vanessa and Melody are hanging out while Wade following Melody. Every time was a close call when Melody suspecting someone stalkung her until he stopped following. The more he follows, the more suspicious he will create around the surrounding. The whole evening there wasn't any attack or anything happen.

At night, the patrol teams off again around the world. Tonight other two people take Vanessa and Melody places as they surveying Elmore. It was a peaceful night but Gumball was seen having a hard time. "Is this me inside a crystal?" he's in his own dream. Suddenly the crystal surface showed a face. He doesn't know who it is but it was glaring at him. Soon the drean faded away.

The next day nothing unusual happen until night time as a surveying team patrol Elmore. They found a recognisable face; it was Melody half naked on a pile of garbage still breathing weakly. They were totally shocked. How could Melody be here with her clothes torn up lying on a pile of garbage while she was sleeping in her own room shared with Vanessa? The team asked themselves. Without wasting anymore time, the team brought her back to the Academy infirmary. Luckily Eliz and Ella was there to take care of her. When they saw her, they were also shocked and surprised. It was midnight that time and the sisters doesn't want to bother their friends while they're sleeping.


End file.
